Texting a stranger
by dianapizitz1
Summary: what happens if Diana (my oc from other stories) and Ivan never met, until Diana gets a weird message from a stranger and they agree to go drinking. M rated because of...not telling you ,spoillers. mentions of brother Austin ( another yet used oc) and her 'dad' alfred.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, each chapter is short, I'm sorry but writeing at 3 am., teaching a summer camp program, and keeping my relationship alive is hard. so here is then new story. **

I was helping clean up after last call and me and Mathias had a long night, but it was Thursday and my day off is Friday, so I could deal with it. The two of us have the only bar in Key West for how you say, different, people. "Jeg tror, det er den sidste Mathias, så kan jeg gå hjem nu?" I asked in almost perfect Danish to go home. He said yes and to not get arrested tomorrow (long story involving me and Austin, some of the dads beer, and some whipped cream in a can.). That's when I got the first message.

? : Hello is this Elizaveta, she gave me her number and so I'm trying to reach her?

Diana: No… I'm Diana. Two things, who is this and who is Elizaveta?

? : Ivan. She is an ally, a friend per say.

Diana: Cool? Anyway, where are you and where are you from?

Ivan: I'm in Key West, but I live in Russia.

I couldn't help but laugh. I am Key West and the way he phrased that.

Diana: I'm from there and I live in Key West.

Ivan's pov-

Wow, this girl is brave. Telling me all I need to know, I wonder how meeting up on Friday would sound?

Ivan: Hey if your brave enough meet me at Coups de mort tomorrow at ten.

Diana: I'll be there.

Huh. Either she is brave, stupid, or works there. I'm going to go with one and two because I go to death shots every Friday, and the only one there is Matthias.

Ivan: Good.

Diana's pov-

"Oh Matthias?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"and by wondering you mean I am?"

"Yes. Could you arrange a fifty shot vodka contest for me and a gentle man who will be meeting me here at ten?"

"FIFTEY!"

"Yes Matthias."

"Ok."

"And Matthias?"

"Yes Sir."

"Two things, one don't call me sir, two, stop letting people drink my maple whiskey, its mine and Matt's."

Even though he is my boss, on Fridays if I come in at all, I am the boss. Also, Matt is a regular customer who happens to love maple whiskey. With me I prefer rum, vodka, and moonshine. With the fifty shot vodka, its tradition if we bring someone in fifty shot vodka, Lets hope he can keep it down.

**Yes I am well aware of the incorrectness of this. please review, in this story though, Ivan and Diana have never formally met, they saw each other at meetings, but that is it. Also, in this Diana is about 24, cuts herself, and has a whole ton of other issues that will later be revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Diana: You almost there?

Ivan: Yes. Are you?

Diana: of course.

I never liked meeting new people, but at this bar, on a Friday night and the fifty shot contest, I just couldn't resist. Matthias would shit himself if he knew we had never met before though. At least he would never find out. Wait a second, I never met him before. Shit. At least my dads knew what I was doing.

Ivan: I'm the tall man with blond hair at the door.

Diana: I'm the girl in a black t shirt and skinny jeans

Ivan: Cool, I see you.

I see a man about 6 feet tall walk toward me, he had white blond hair, and he had on a short sleeve dark brown t shirt and blue jeans. He was amazingly beautiful for a stranger. He looked so familiar, was he that guy from those meetings my dad took me to when I was little, the one who would fight with my dad about my treatment, and the one who a couple years ago caught me in the closet taking more pain pills that I should and adding more cuts on my legs. "Hi, you must be Ivan." I said

"And you must be Diana. The one I have been texting?"

"The one and only. Come on lets go inside, I have a surprise."

"What?"

"Does the word surprise ring a bell?"

"Fine."

We walked inside to my fifty shot vodka contest and matt drunk on maple whiskey and some of my apple wine. "Welcome to my job. Matthias, send matt home before we need to call 911 again." I called to Mathias. It would be the fifth time this month.

"Fine. Hey Matt buddy you have to go home now."

"No, I…I'm fine, I can drink sum' 'or." He said to Mathias

"Ok Ivan, the aim of the game is to drink 25 shots before the other person." I told him

" Got it, is it vodka?"

"Yes."

Well we started on three, and we tied, both drunk as can be. "I won ya' know that" I slurred to him

"No I won, Now what is my prize?" He slurred back.

"Me."


	3. AN

OK so people are saying that this is just another stupid story, for a girl that wants to have a relationship with a made up person. well to inform you guys who think that, she got her name since I couldn't think of a good one, she is nothing like me in any way shape or form, and best of all, I'm in a relationship with a loving guy named Adam, so cross that one out too. I'm writing at about 1 or 2 in the morning to write this story, and I don't have to. so if yall don't stop I'll trash the story. Also for those reading this story for fun, my laptop has broken, so I can't really post the next chapter yet, but for those of you reading this to piss me off, 1. you don't have to read any of my stories, 2. I'm 12, and 3. fuck off.


End file.
